Calm Before the Storm
by Jenn1
Summary: Movieverse & Crossover. Peter and Mary Jane meet Susan and Johnny Storm. Three months after SM2. Two years before F4. Part 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Calm Before the Storm

**Author:** Jenn

**Summary: **Movieverse and Crossover. Peter and Mary Jane meet Susan and Johnny Storm. Three months after SM2. Two years before F4.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers: **Both movies as well as the novels. Minor ones for the F4 movie and novel.

**Timeline:** A few months after SM2. This is about two years before the F4 movie. For the story purposes, I have Johnny a few years older then Peter and MJ. In maturity, that's a different story…

**Category:** General.

**Feedback**: Always happy to hear what readers have to say.

**Archive**: Anywhere, but please ask me first. I would like to know where it's going and to make sure it will have my name on it.

**Disclaimers:** They're not mine. Stan Lee and Marvel own them. Not making one penny for this story. This fic is just for enjoyment.

_Thoughts are in italics_.

* * *

Mary Jane Watsonsmiled politely at the waiter who gave her her drink. She hadn't ordered her food yet. _I hope Peter will be able to get here soon, I'm starving._

She knew it couldn't be helped, Peter being late. She just hoped and prayed her fiancé was alright.

M.J. looked down at her engagement ring, admiring it. It was a very simple ring, but lovely never the less.

The past three months had seemed to just fly by. There were days that Mary Jane felt like she must be dreaming. But she wasn't, she was with her true love, her other half that made her whole, Peter Parker. Who, happened to be Spider-Man.

But Peter being Spider-Man was the last reason why M.J. was with him. She loved Peter as himself and the person he was inside. Though Spider-Man was just a part of Peter, and Mary Jane loved that about him too.

"Of all the idiotic stunts you could pull…what were you thinking, Johnny?"

Mary Jane turned her head toward her left. One table over she saw a man and woman talking. The man's back was to her, so she couldn't see him. The woman sitting across from him had blond hair that was in French knot. She appeared to be several years older than Mary Jane.

"Aw, Sue, it was an accident, alright?" The guy, Johnny, spoke in his defense.

"Which one, Johnny?" _She sounds very annoyed_, Mary Jane thought, but maybe annoyed was the wrong word. Exasperated? No, livid.

"Was it when you brought two women on the flight simulator? Or maybe the fact that you caused it to _crash_ into a wall? Which one is the accident?"

Turning back to her drink, Mary Jane was still able to hear their conversation. She knew she was eavesdropping, but they were so loud that couldn't be helped.

"Calm down, Sis," Johnny's voice was somnolent. "I'm sorry about that. Boy, ever since you dumped Reed you haven't been the same. Though I think you did a good thing there, but all the same, stop moping around."

"This has nothing to do with Reed, leave him out of this." M.J. could barely hear what Sue had said because she spoke in a low voice.

Why she was listening to this, Mary Jane didn't know. She didn't know these people, or understand their problems. No, it wasn't that she didn't care, it was that M.J. didn't know the whole story. And whatever that story was, it was none of her business.

Sue's next statement caused M.J. tosit up straighter. "Johnny, after all that time in NASA," she paused before continuing, "You end up throwing it all away for some fun. When are you going to stop goofing off and come back down to earth?"

"Goofing off? I'm having the time of my life. What's the point of settling down at some old desk job? But don't you worry, I'll be fine, you have your own life to live. Like that interview for Von Doom, when is it?"

Johnny's voice was familiar. _I'm sure I've heard it before…and Sue just said he was in the NASA program._ It meant that M.J. could have met him before.

"Next week. Johnny, don't try to change the subject. What about you're future, don't you care about that?"

"Why should I, if I can live in the moment?" Johnny laughed as he asked the question.

Mary Jane didn't know what Sue's response was to that. Glancing over, she saw the older woman looking at her. _Ah oh, found out._

"Hello. Did you need something?" Mary Jane didn't reply to Sue's question. She could tell that Sue was trying to be polite, but her angry tone at her brother laced her words directed at Mary Jane.

Johnny turned around in his seat to face Mary Jane. He eyed her and smiled, one of those, _I like what I see _smiles. Then it dawned on M.J. Johnny was someone she _had_ met before. From the look of recognition, Johnny remembered her too.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Mary Jane heard Peter's voice reach her ears.

* * *

**Notes**: Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to do something different. Hope everyone liked it so far.

**Thanks for reading, please review. _Jenn_**


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated this since I first posted and I'm sorry! But hope this little chapter makes up for it.

Thanks the wonderful reviews – htbthomas, Crafty, Mark C, Georgia Kennedy, LordLanceahlot, lulu, Little Red Ravenhood, jjonahjameson2003, Aragorn501, and whoKMH.

* * *

Giving Peter a dazzling smile, Mary Jane got up and gave him a hug. Not for the first time, Peter thought that she just felt right in his arms.

"I was wondering what was keeping you," M.J. looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, there was-"

"A disturbance?" Mary Jane asked softly, giving him a knowing smile.

Feeling his face go a bit red from that worn-out excuse, Peter chuckled and simply said, "Something like that. But everything is fine now."

They sat down so they could look at their menus. They only got to glimpse at them when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me," said the guy from other table, he now had come over to theirs. "I know I've met you somewhere," he said to M.J. He completely ignored Peter.

Mary Jane didn't say anything for a minute, seeming to think about where she knew him as well. Finally, she must have remembered. "You're Johnny, and you're in the NASA program, right?"

Grinning, the man nodded. "Yep, Johnny Storm. But I'm afraid I don't remember your name, miss. I know I would remember a pretty face, especially with that red hair of yours."

"Thanks," M.J. gave him a smile, but Peter could tell it was more like the ones she had smiled when she was in high school, not the genuine ones that she gave to him. She continued by saying, "I'm Mary Jane Watson, and this is my fiancé, Peter Parker."

Turning to Peter, Johnny sized him up. "So this is the mystery man that no one knows about?" He asked. Johnny had to be referring about all of the _Bugle's_ rival newspapers that had a field day when Mary Jane left John Jameson at the alter. "It's nice to meet you," Johnny smiled and held out his hand.

Peter didn't like Johnny's cocky smile. The guy seemed too sure of himself. Not to add that he must think he was God's gift to women. Peter didn't like him one bit.

"Hi," Peter shook Johnny's hand with a forced smile. He decided to ignore Johnny's question about M.J.'s 'mystery man'. Peter only thought, _Let him think what he wants._

To make matters worse, Johnny took a seat at the table. _He plans on staying?_ Peter asked himself.

He noticed the woman from the other table come up to them. "Johnny, Ben is here and I was hoping we could say hello to him," she stated putting her hand on his arm.

Johnny wasn't going hear any of it. He looked at Mary Jane again. "This is my sister, Susan, or just call her Susie."

Sue smiled at them, but didn't release her hold on her brother. "It was nice to meet you both. Johnny, come on," she said, politely, but Peter could tell there was a under tone for the younger sibling to obey the older.

Peter guessed that Johnny must have known that as well. Getting up, he unwillingly left with his sister. But before that, he turned back around and said with an enticing grin to Mary Jane, "I'll see you around."

"I was wondering if he was going to stay through dinner," Peter said once they where out of ear shot. He didn't try to hide his displeasure on _that_.

Mary Jane laughed at that. "I had thought that myself."

Peter knew that M.J. had known Johnny from some time before… _Had she met him when she had been seeing J.J.'s son?_ It didn't really matter did it? But regardless, Peter knew that Johnny Storm was nothing but a flirt where a pretty face was concerned.

"Peter, I can see you want to know how I know Johnny, right?"

Looking a bit sheepish, he said, "I was curious, but it isn't important."

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow, she wasn't buying it. "It's not?" Not waiting for him to answer her, she continued, "You already know that Johnny was in the NASA program. I met him a few weeks after _The Importance of Being Earnest_ started."

* * *

_Some months before…_

"I'm dying for a drink, and I need to sit for a minute." Mary Jane told the man she had just danced with.

"Could I join you?" the guy, Kyle asked. _Was that his name?_ M.J. wondered, she couldn't remember.

"No, that's alright. I need a breather. But you'll save me an another dance right?" M.J. asked, giving Kyle one of her actress smiles.

"You bet, baby." Kyle grinned back; he left Mary Jane unwillingly. But she was relieved, never less to get a break.

Going to the booth that had her and her friends drinks, M.J. sat down and let out a slow breath. Tonight had been fun, but she was getting tired. But her friends didn't look like they wanted to leave any time soon, as Mary Jane looked for them on the club's dance floor.

And why not? This was their second week running _The Importance of Being Earnest_. They wanted to celebrate. The play which was only suppose to run for two weeks was going to run for another month.

Mary Jane couldn't be more happier. It looked like her acting career was taking off with superlative success. Everyone she knew seemed to be coming to see her, her friends and family.

"_You're going light up Broadway."_

But there was that one person that seemed to keep invading her thoughts. Peter.

That reminded her of the phone call she had gotten from his aunt just today. She had promised Mary Jane that she would see the play sometime this week. But that hadn't been the complete reason. Aunt May had asked if she would like to help her throw a surprise party for Peter's birthday that was in another two weeks.

And as much as Mary Jane wanted to, she said yes instead of no. Oh, Peter was her best friend, but she hadn't seen him in… Well, in a long time.

_I have to call Harry too about Peter's birthday. After all they were roommates at one time._ But friends? Mary Jane knew from what Harry had said that Peter hadn't kept in touch with him just as he hadn't been in touch with her.

"Mary Jane?"

M.J. was jilted out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

Turning she saw her boyfriend, John Jameson. With him was a guy about her age.

"John." Mary Jane smiled at her boyfriend. She moved over to make room for him and his friend.

"Hi, hon, it's a surprise to see you here." John touched her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. M.J. kissed him back, but she didn't let him linger.

_Must be because he brought a friend. But I didn't know I was going to be here after the play… how could it be that we both ended up at the same club?_ But Mary Jane didn't worry too much about these questions running through her mind.

"Who is your friend?" Mary Jane asked as she looked at the other man sitting on the other side of John.

"This is Johnny Storm, he's in the same NASA same program as I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mary Jane offered her hand for Johnny to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine. John talks about you endlessly," Johnny said as he grinned at her. He gave her a once-over. "And I can see why."

* * *

**Notes**: Sorry again that this is was late in coming, and also with another cliffy. Also, I want to thank htbthomas for bringing John J. in, I hadn't planned to have him in the fic, but it does make things…interesting.

**Thanks for reading, please review. _Jenn_**


End file.
